(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna system comprising a dual disk antenna and a radio frequency amplifier integrated circuit chip that can be operated as a receiving antenna or as a transmitting antenna. The optimum application frequency is determined by the disk circumference with frequency and impedance fine-tuned by the relative spacings between the two disks.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,326 to Chow et al. describes an active microwave antenna that includes a two-part micropatch antenna that receives signals having a first circular polarization and transmits signals having the opposite circular polarization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,650 to Nakanishi describes an antenna apparatus comprising a printed circuit board, a first loop antenna, and a second loop antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,180 to Schotz describes an antenna assembly for receiving FM signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,142 to Wine describes a high frequency antenna system using parallel conductors with a single conductor and supporting materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,480 to Noto describes a system having an integrated circuit capacitively coupled to an antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,965 to Taguchi describes an active receiving antenna with a coplanar waveguide having a high actual gain in a frequency band as broad as 100% or more of the central frequency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,330 to Lindenmeier et al. describes an active window pane antenna for use in motor vehicles.